the_endless_towerfandomcom-20200216-history
Basic Rules
Here's a list of some basic rules that should be followed if you're going to make a wiki article. '''Keep in mind that floors '''should '''be shitposty, that's the entire theme of this clusterfuck--but that doesn't mean they should be low effort. Keep in mind: '''The wiki uses stuff from the thread. Don't put new ideas directly into the wiki. Read as much of the thread/wiki as you can before writing, so you don't fuck stuff up. Categories * To put Floors/Events/Information under Categories is ''necessary ''for the purpose of this Wiki. * Every article containing information should be put under the Category Tof the thread(s) where you got the info. * For multiple threads, put under multiple categories. * For example Floor 1 goes under T1 since the infos are from the first thread. * This prevents from having people adding fake articles on the wiki. Quality * In general, the more fleshed out a page is, the more appreciated it'll be. Pictures are always good. * If you flesh out a page but it's full of contradictions and edgelord shit, it won't be appreciated. * If your Floor is not interesting enough for someone else to add it to the wiki, you'd better put it in yourself or else it will be forgotten. * For God's sake actually spell things right. Editing out bad grammar and simple typos sucks. * Reminder that the people within the Tower play second fiddle to the Tower itself, characters are just tools used to flesh out the Tower. Don't start adding your own OC and going on about his adventure in your own safe space Floor. Treat the Tower as if it is a character that you are learning about. * To keep one Floor from taking up the spotlight from the rest, each Floor is limited to being only 5 square miles of space or less. If you need more space use multiple Floors, but do not get excessive (Using a few hundred Floors just so you can make up your own story). * Don't write anything explicitly in first person. '''The wiki serves as an encyclopedia, not a personal journal. ** If you are going to write in first person, make it a quote or a record or something. Magic * When in doubt, use this rule: '''The Tower can do weird magical shit, but people in it can't. * This isn't a regular fantasy world, wizards and other cliches are stupid. Don't use them. * If you try to write in stuff like that, it'll be edited out soon enough. * Feel free to add in different species and stuff. Just don't rip off tropes please. * If your content clashes with the rest of the content before it, it will be changed/removed. The Tower/Grand Narratives * If you're going to speculate over the origin of the tower and how it works, do it in character. * If your Player Character that you use to move around the Tower dies, just make them respawn wherever you want. Don't add an afterlife floor bc you feel like it. * Should a non-player character die, they can only respawn if they are on a floor that has a respawn property. * DON'T TRY TO MAKE THE TOWER COHERENT AND STRUCTURED, OR HAVE IT FOLLOW A PLOT. ** This isn't a story you're writing. Tell stories with your individual character, not with the whole system. No one is an all-powerful God. You don't get to decide what other people do. * The more vague things are, the better stories come out of it. * The maximum floor size is 5 miles in diameter. Originality * If your floor looks exactly like another floor, just with "muh traps" it'll get shunned quick. * Ironically edgy stuff gets a pass. * Role play you faggots, that's where good shit comes from.